


Ya'aburnee

by writergirl3005



Series: Bingo Challenges [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Untranslatable Words bingo, confetti bingo, personal bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: He did not want to live without Padme. The very thought was unbearable. Drabble. Part of my personal Untranslatable words bingo challenge.





	Ya'aburnee

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'aburnee (Arabic): A declaration of one's hope that they'll die before another person because of how unbearable it would be to live without them.

It had been such a close call, Anakin reflected as he watched Padme sleep. If the blaster blot had hit just a few centimetres to the left, Padme would have been hit. And even if the bolt wasn't lethal, the force of the blast would have knocked her off the landing platform and Padme would have fallen to her death.

The very idea caused shivers to run down his spine. He couldn't even bear it if anything happened to Padme. The thought of losing her permanently was unthinkable.

His gaze wandered to the window. Normally, the stars wouldn't be visible on Coruscant, due to all the artificial lighting. But tonight there were some stars visible. Anakin thought of something that Padme once told him - that the stars could carry a person's wishes to the heavens.

And so he closed his eyes and made a wish.

"I want to die before Padme," he whispered. "I can't bear to live without her. The very thought of being without her - I know that I will not survive it. It will be worse than hell. So please make sure that I die before her. Padme is strong, much stronger than I can ever hope to be. She'll survive without me."

His heart lightened a little, Anakin curled deeper into Padme's arms and eventually fell asleep.

Overhead, the stars continued to twinkle.


End file.
